The present invention relates to a novel combination lock, and particularly to a combination lock adapted for use on attache cases and the like wherein the combination of the combination lock may be changed by actuating the same number which is used to open the lock.
The prior art combination locks make use of a separate manual changing lever to enable the combination to be changed. One such prior art lock is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings. Another example of such a combination lock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,287.
As can be seen from FIG. 1 of the drawings, the prior art combination lock includes a lever which protrudes from the rear of the housing for the lock. In use, this lever requires that an opening be provided in the item utilizing the lock to provide access to the lever. For example, if this lock is used with an attache case, an opening must be provided inside the attache case for access to the aforementioned lever. The disadvantage of the prior art lever is that it is rather unsightly, especially if the attache case is of high quality, perhaps made of leather. It is believed that not only does the present combination lock not improve the inner beauty of a leather attache case but also it makes the changing of the combination an easier task. Also, the combination lock disclosed herein is of simple design and has relatively few piece parts thereby making it less costly to produce.